Turkey Day Love
by highvoltagekat
Summary: Matt & Adam love Thanksgiving. Warning:Slash!


Turkey Day Love

A/N:Happy Thanksgiving! I want to thank you guys for being so awesome by giving you the best present in the world......Slash! So, grab your tofurkey and hang your Thanksgiving pumpkin, cause I'm about to blow your mind!

Disclaimer:Do I really have to go through this crap again? Yes? OK! I do not own Matt nor Jeff Hardy, Adam Copeland or his family, or any of the WWE. I also do not own Bryan Adams or the song Heaven.

Pairing:Adam Copeland/Matt Hardy (First fic with them as a single pairing!)

- - -

The delectable, mouth-watering smell of fresh baked apple pie filled the car of Adam Copeland as he and Matt Hardy drove through the snowy roads of Orangeville, Ontario, Canada.

They were on their way to the annual Copeland family Thanksgiving party being held at some church in Orangeville. Seeing as how Matt had married into the Copeland family, he thought he might be better off going to this party instead of the Hardy Thanksgiving party. Besides, they were in Canada already, so it'd be common sense to just stay there instead of flying all the way to North Carolina like Jeff had done.

Matt sighed,"Are we there yet?"

"No, Matti, not yet. Why? Are you gettin anxious to meet my family?"

The Carolina-native shivered,"No, I'm just really freezing! How can you sit there wearing a t-shirt while I'm over here in a winter coat?!"

Adam chuckled, amused,"It's because I'm used to the cold. But," He took Matt's hand in his, interlacing their fingers,"But I'll warm you up. We've still got on hour or two before the party starts. All we'd be doing if we got there now is watching old people set up chairs."

Matt grinned and giggled,"Alright! Now, please, just get me warm!"

Adam nodded and pulled the car over into some random parking lot, putting it in park before turning off the ignition.

Matt took the pie pan off of his lap after he unbuckled his seat belt. He crawled into the backseat as Adam did the same.

_Thank gawd for spare blankets, _Thought the elder Hardy as he dove under the thick, pink comforter he and Adam kept for emergencies.

Adam smiled at the sight and went under the covers with his lover. As soon as he was comfortable, Matt clung onto him, his arms and legs wrapped around Adam's torso,"Body Heat!" He almost sounded like a five year old child. He almost sounded like Jeff.

Adam stroked Matt's hair and kissed his forehead,"Wanna go to sleep?"

Matt nodded and nuzzled his face deeper into his heat source's neck.

"Alright baby. Good night, sleep tight, and don't let the bed bugs bite."

The Carolinian giggled delicately before closing his brown eyes and falling asleep.

Adam just lay there, admiring his slumbering lover. His dark, curly locks, his tanned olive skin, his oh-so delicate facial features. He was like an angel on earth. Just being near him was like being in heaven.

Then, a song popped into Adam's head that was perfect for the moment.

Heaven by Brian Adams

_Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven_

Adam softly sang as he rubbed Matt's back soothingly.

_And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven_

Adam kept whispering until he yawned, burying his face into his lover's curly locks and falling asleep._  
_

~ Later... ~

_RING RING RING_

Adam slowly opened his sleepy eyes to the ringing of his cell phone. He reached under the covers and into his pant pocket, pulling out the incesant, noisy electronic device. He pushed the answer button and put the cell up to his ear,"H-Hello?...."

He was greeted by a loud woman's voice yelling at him,"Adam Copeland, where the Hell are you?!" Adam would recognize tat angry voice anywhere. It was his mother. He didn't really bother to say anything in a rebuttal, he just listened intently.

She was going on and on about how he was late for the party and other useless information, like how there was no pie.

Adam just smirked and pressed the hang up button, placing the phone on the floor board before checking the clock.

The party started at 5:00 and ended at 8:00. It was now 7:59.

Adam chuckled before turning to Matt, who was still sleeping soundly. He kissed his lover's lips, making him stir a bit,"Happy Thanksgiving, Matti..."

**The End!!!!!**


End file.
